File talk:WarbandWorldMap.png
Map Not Appearing Full Size Something I just noticed; when you try to get a full sized view of the map it shrinks down to a very tiny and unreadable size, making it impossible to use as a good reference for anything but the broad initial kingdom borders and town locations. Anyone know what's up with that? Luke Danger (talk) 17:55, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :It may be resizing to fit your browser window. Then you just left-click on the image and it should return to full scale. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:03, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :: Nope, that's not it. I click it and nothing happens. Unless my laptop screen is too small for it to maximize (which it shouldn't), that's all that comes up. Luke Danger (talk) 20:11, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Not really sure what the problem is, I can see it just fine. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:34, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :::: Weird. Must be a quirk on my end then. Alright, at least it isn't a wiki problem. Luke Danger (talk) 12:55, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::Even more weird, now it's happening to me too. It definitely wasn't before... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 15:27, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Huh. Well, that means its not on my end then... I know that images on other wikis have been getting minimized too, but I thought that was only for when being used elsewhere. Actually; maybe that's it? I posted the image when someone asked me if I was using the original M&B or Warband for my Legend of Korra/Mount&Blade crossover fic, since I figured it'd be a good idea to share Calradian geography while I was at it. ::::::Also; given that this image seems to be borked, you want me to try and make another version? I also noticed that some of the rivers and such had names (IE, the river just north of Jelkala is the "Selva Estuary" according to the intro blurb when you start in Jelkala); want me to have a version with the names I've figured out too from the bits and pieces of background lore sprinkled in the game? Luke Danger (talk) 16:23, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I have no idea what is going on, but I can now see the image normally again. However, if you want to make another map with other geographical names, I have no problem with that. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:46, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: Okay. How did you make the map originally, just take a couple screenshots and line them up together in Paint? Normally I'd just modify yours for the geographical points since it exists, but I don't seem to be able to download it at full size. Luke Danger (talk) 19:29, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Oh wow, NOW it's working for me: as soon as I got my version of the map fixed, it starts working again. Go fricken figure... anyways, I still made the marked version with the one I made. Mine is a little larger (shows a few more of the geographical features like the mountain curtain to the south of Shariz), but for most wiki purposes the original one should work. I've uploaded both my unmarked and marked versions (though I didn't include things like the Vale of Suno since that would go right over the town itself, probably, and make the map a whole lot messier). Anyways, seems to have resolved itself but still weird as all hell. Luke Danger (talk) 21:18, April 28, 2015 (UTC) : And now it's broken again... I've got no idea. Luke Danger (talk) 11:43, April 29, 2015 (UTC)